Calamity Carmen
In Calamity Carmen, Carmen wakes up on the wrong side of the bed and begins to have an extremely bad day. It becomes worse when Vita sends the Samurai Fan Man down to Earth. He traps the bad haired, ratted clothed, annoyed Carmen inside an urn, connected to another dimension. The Power Rangers race against the clock to free her before she's lost inside it forever. Synopsis One rainy morning, Carmen wakes up in the morning and falls out of bed. As she prepares herself for the day, a small earthquake occurs and breaks her mirror, which makes her more upset. Outside, Squatt is reporting to Vita on Kimberly's misery, and she decides to add onto it by having Finster's new Samurai Fan Man sent to Earth. Carmen arrives at Winwood Junior High soaking wet, as her umbrella broke and gives document papers to her mother, who works as an Spanish teacher. As Carmen leaves for her school, eight-grader, Susie greets her and explains that she has to show her school teacher, Mr. Caplan her pep rally plans in a few minutes. As if looking like a mess isn't bad enough, Carmen opens her binder to find that her outline paper is covered in mud. Susie's classmates, Brittany and Briana Chandler come over to tease Carmen, but Susie tosses Brittany onto the slippery floor and into a fallen over mop bucket. Susie decides to hang out with Carmen, by walking her home after school to cheer her up. They are ambushed by Samurai Fan Man, who sucks Carmen into his giant jar and injures Susie before disappearing. Inside the jar, Carmen is trapped in a strange dimension. Telexa summons the other Rangers to the Command Center, where Susie is healing from his wounds The wise sage warns that the dimension inside the jar will vanish soon, and so will Carmen if she is not rescued. Nicole, Rico, Max, and Drew Rangers morph to meet with Samurai Fan Man, who is also accompanied by Goldonna. When the monster tries to suck the other Rangers into his jar, Gamma 5 returns them to the Command Center at the last second. After taking a moment to regroup, the Rangers return to face Samurai Fan Man and Goldar at the Putty Bowl Restaurant, an outdoor restaurant with Putties as waiters. The two monsters are turned into giants and the Dinozords are summoned, but they can't form the Megazord without Carmen. Susie soon arrives itching for revenge on Samurai Fan Man (despite a splitting migraine) and summons the Dragonzord. Drew, Rico, and Max join their Dinozords up with it to activate Dragonzord Battle Mode, while Nicole's Tyrannosaurus Dinozord fights Goldonna on its own. However, neither of them are able to inflict any damage. The Dragonzord eventually manages to connect with its Power Staff and strike Samurai Fan Man's jar, freeing Carmen. After she morphs, she calls in the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and the other Rangers disengage from their current situation to form the Megazord. Though Samurai Fan Man continues to put up a fierce fight, it is destroyed by the Ultrazord. Outmatched now that his partner is dead, Goldonna teleports away. At Drew's garage, Carmen meets the other Rangers to watch the news of their battle and to find some comfort in her friends after such a rotten day. When Carmen tries to turn up the volume with the remote control, the television blows up and she can't help but laugh with the rest of the Rangers. Trivia *Carmen's mother is a spanish teacher as Winwood Junior High School, she is Susie Gold's favorite teacher. *This episode is similar to the episode called Calamity Kimberly. *Susie spends a great deal of the episode out of the fight because of her injury. This is the first time a Ranger is seriously hurt. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Episodes Focusing on Yellow Ranger